The extensive use and importance of X-ray films in the medical field requires that each X-ray film be carefully and accurately marked with proper identifying information. Typically, such identifying information is related to the patient, institution, and X-ray particulars. To incorporate such information into an X-ray image, it is typically entered into an identification (ID) system apparatus. An X-ray film cassette is then also placed in such an ID system apparatus. Finally, the ID system apparatus then photographically exposes or “flashes” the information onto the film cassette such that the information is recorded as transparent data on the X-ray film and is viewable by holding such portion up to an illumination source. Therefore, such information is typically referred to as the “flasher” portion or the text portion of the X-ray film. The film cassette is later used to store an X-ray image from an associated patient. As such, the X-ray film includes both the image portion from the particular patient and the text portion.
Scanners that convert images on an X-ray film into an image signal representative of the image are known in the art. Such a scanner may also be operated in conjunction with a computer. The computer may also include various software diagnostic applications to assist a physician in analyzing and diagnosing matters detailed on such X-ray films. Most such software applications are typically designed to aid, not to displace, a physician's traditional analysis of the X-ray film using a typical X-ray viewer. A typical X-ray viewer known in the art has a bright, diffuse illumination source and a surface portion upon which an X-ray film may be placed.
For instance, such a software diagnostic application may be a mammography application that analyzes X-rays of the breast. The mammography application typically identifies areas of the breast X-ray that should be examined further to aid in the early detection of breast cancer. As such, a physician typically examines both the image file of the associated breast X-ray(s) with the aid of such a mammography software application in conjunction with an associated breast X-ray(s) film of the particular patient.
In performing such diagnostic procedures, a physician typically first places the X-ray film on an X-ray viewer and then searches electronic archives to access the associated image file of the scanned X-ray film. To obtain proper information for such electronic searching, the physician typically views the identifying information on the flasher portion of the X-ray film. The flasher portion must be held up to an illumination source such as that found in a traditional X-ray viewer in order to accurately read such information. Otherwise, the flasher information is difficult to read which could result in identifying errors.
In addition, any translation of such identifying data on the flasher into electronic form to aid in identifying of such X-rays with an associated image file must be accomplished by data entry. Such data entry is time consuming and creates further opportunities for data entry mistakes. As such, existing systems and procedures increase the chances for identifying errors to be made by accessing an image file of a scanned version of an X-ray film that does not match the particular X-ray film being viewed by the physician.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a scanning system that automatically converts any text on an X-ray film into an associated text digital signal. Such a text digital signal may be output as a text label or a bar code label to aid in identification of X-ray films.